


New friends... ish

by dorkygabriel



Series: Casper the not so friendly ghost [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Ghost Keith, M/M, Modern AU, Possession, but for a good reason, finally... pidge and hunk return, ghost au, ghost!keith, here it is.. the start of the angsty/seriousness, hunk is just a Supportive Friend, keith is a ghost, pidge gets angery, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: Lance decides it's time for Pidge and Hunk to meet Keith.Also, Keith and Lance get a lot closer.





	New friends... ish

**Author's Note:**

> oooof this update took a hot minute im sorry!! its been writen, i was just debating whether to update this now or put a few more bits in before i did
> 
> but, since my brain is in the Serious mode rather than Fluff mode for this, i couldn't think of anything but where i want it to go, so we're starting on this stuff now!
> 
> this one isnt really all that bad, it works more to set stuff up
> 
> hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Prepare to be scared.” Lance warned in an overly dramatic tone as he walked back into his apartment, Hunk and Pidge trailing behind him.

“How many times have you tried to prove that this ghost exists and failed, again?” Pidge asked rhetorically. 

“I lost count at 11.” Hunk answered, so Lance shot him a quick look. 

“Thanks, Hunk. But this time is different.” 

The three of them entered the living room, where a mildly annoyed looking Keith was floating in the middle of the room. Lance had a grin on his face, ready to see their reactions to the very real ghost. Except, they just went and sat down like normal, not showing any visible reaction to Keith. Both he and Lance furrowed their brows.

“So, where is this ghost?” Pidge looked around the room expectantly.

“Very funny.” 

“What?” 

“I know you can see him.” 

Hunk raised an eyebrow, just as lost as Pidge. “See who?”

“Give it up, guys.” Lance frowned, thinking they were just mocking him.

“Give what up, Lance?” Pidge sounded a little annoyed this time.

Lance just pointed to Keith. “He’s right there.”

Pidge and Hunk’s gaze shot over to where Lance was pointing, but they still had confused, blank expressions on their faces. Keith decided to take matters into his own hands. He wouldn’t scare them too badly, as he promised Lance, but he could try and catch them off guard. So, he disappeared for a second, and reappeared very close to their faces. But they didn’t flinch, still looking through Keith across to where Lance pointed. Keith looked over at Lance helplessly, shrugging.

“Maybe they can’t see me.” 

“Why wouldn’t they be able to? I can. My date could. The ghost hunter could.” 

Hunk’s confused expression became more of a concerned one. “Uh, Lance.. Who are you talking to?” 

“Keith!” He flopped down onto the sofa by Hunk, worried that his friends thought he really was crazy. “The ghost. His name is Keith.” 

“Okay, that’s something we’ll come back to, but,  _ ghost hunter _ ?” Pidge questioned. 

“Long story. It was a joke to get back at Keith for scaring my date away.” 

“Lance.. You’re kind of scaring me.” Hunk gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lance shoved him off, huffing and pouting. “He’s right there. Literally in front of your faces.” 

Even though they weren’t necessarily believing him, Hunk and Pidge leaned back as he said that. Keith rolled his eyes and floated away, picking up the clock on Lance’s shelf, holding it up. Lance’s eyes lit up, and he scrambled to sit up and point over at it.

“See! Ghost!” 

Pidge got up, walking over to inspect it. She waved her hand both under and over the clock, unknowingly waving her hand through Keith’s arm in the process. Keith, on instinct, pushed her back. Pidge dug her heels in the ground for stability, turning to look at Lance with a scowl.

“Uh, what the fuck just happened?”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You just stuck your hand through Keith’s arm. He’s not big on people doing that.”

She was silent in thought for a moment, and Lance figured she was probably trying to come up with some scientific explanation for what happened. That was confirmed when she randomly yelled in frustration, before storming back over to Lance.

“Alright, McClain, tell me how you did that.” 

“I didn’t do anything! It was Keith!” 

“Hunk, there’s gotta be an explanation, right?” Ignoring Lance, she turned her gaze to Hunk.

“Maybe you guys could see him if you weren’t so stubborn about not believing in ghosts.” Lance grumbled and stood up to go and stand by Keith.

“Is there anything we can do to get them to see you? Or just believe in you?” He whispered, Pidge and Hunk too busy trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to notice anyway.

Keith thought for a moment. “I could possess you?” 

Lance’s mouth fell agape and he looked at Keith with wonder. “You can  _ do _ that?!”

“Yeah?” 

“Uh, then  _ yes _ possess me. That sounds so cool!” 

“Alright. I haven’t done this in a long time, though.” 

Keith closed his eyes and got ready. Lance prepared himself, standing up straight and grinning, wondering it it was going to be like all the stuff he saw in movies growing up. A second later, Keith’s figure that Lance was so used to seeing became nothing but a blur as it flew towards him. He stumbled backwards at the force of it, taking in a deep breath. 

That, naturally, caught the attention of his two friends, who stopped murmuring to each other and looked over to him, Pidge being the one to speak up. “Lance, what are you doing?”

He didn’t reply for a second, as both he and Keith got adjusted. And, oh. Keith had genuinely forgotten about one of the parts of possession: he could read a good amount of Lance’s thoughts. Some caused a warmth in his chest, but he didn’t focus on those right now, and swore he would never use Lance’s private thoughts against him. The one that stuck out to him right now, was that he was worried his friends thought he was crazy. So, Keith took matters into his own hands. He was going to make them believe in him if it was the last thing he did.

Using all of his power, he managed to lift Lance a few feet from the ground, also giving his eyes a bit of a glow. He was going to be the ghost equivalent of exhausted after this, but it was worth it to help Lance. Especially when a flood of more cheerful, ‘this is so cool!’ thoughts came into his mind. That gave Keith the last push he needed.

“Lance?” Hunk blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to verify that yes, he was really seeing this.

“It’s not Lance. It’s Keith.” The difference in his voice made both of his friends widen their eyes.

“Are you.. Possessing him?” Pidge asked, voice almost breathless in shock and confusion. 

“Yes.” 

Neither Keith, Lance, or Hunk were expecting Pidge’s reaction. Anger took over her features and she got up to glare at Lance’s body, staring it down despite him towering over her. 

“Well then  _ get the fuck out of him. _ ” She growled, making this two changes in voices that the others hadn’t heard before.

Lance’s thoughts quickly became panicked, as did Keith. He complied to Pidge, softly landing Lance back on the ground before flying back out of him. He didn’t manifest himself, not really having the energy too, but he stayed close by to Lance, even if his gaze flickered between the three of them. 

Lance coughed as he came back to himself, doubling over for a second to get composure back. It really was as cool as the movies, but he couldn’t think about that now. He straightened himself back up and looked up at Pidge with wide eyes, worried. 

“Pidge, what got into you?” 

“What got into me?” She scoffed. “I wasn’t the one who was possessed!” 

She then looked around the room. “Where is he?” 

There was no answer from any of them. Pidge narrowed her eyebrows, raising her voice. “Where is he!” 

“Pidge, he’s not-” Lance began to say, when a flicker of Keith appeared next to him. He frowned when he noticed that he looked a lot more translucent and dull compared to his usual glow, as if he wasn’t completely.. there. 

“Here.” Keith answered Pidge, looking into her eyes. 

“What kind of stunt was that?” She immediately turned to him, and if looks could kill, Keith would be experiencing a second death right now.

“It was my-” Once again, Lance was interrupted by Keith. 

“I did it because I thought it would make you believe in ghosts. It worked, didn’t it?” He kept a stern tone, rathering he take the blame than Lance.

“You could’ve hurt him! What if something went wrong, huh? What then?”

“Pidge, he’s fine.” Hunk’s voice was small, almost too timid to argue with Pidge while she was in this state, but he was taking note of the expression on Lance’s face. He wasn’t physically hurt, but he could tell that Pidge’s reactions were getting to him.

“ _ Fine _ ? He just had a ghost inside of him!”

“A ghost he’s always saying good things about.” Hunk countered. “He trusts Keith.” 

Lance shot a small smile over to Hunk. Pidge, on the other hand, was silent for a minute. Deeper down, she knew Hunk was right. But in this moment of time, she wanted to be angry at Keith. So, she just huffed, directing one last glare at the ghost before storming out of the apartment. Hunk watched her, before looking over at Lance and Keith apologetically.

“I’ll go after her.” He stood up, heading towards the door, before pausing. “Uh.. Nice to meet you, Keith.”

Keith gave a weak wave. “You too.” 

Hunk gave them both a smile, before he left, too. The second they were gone, Keith dropped his manifestation. Lance looked at the area he figured he was still stood in sympathetically. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Just forgot how tiring possession is, I’m fine.” He was quiet for a beat. “Are you?”

Lance sat down on the sofa, putting on a smile. “Yeah. At least they can see you, now. And that was so cool! You made me fly!” 

Keith couldn’t help but smile, but after a second it faded and he was glad Lance couldn’t see him right now. After some of the thoughts he heard, he wasn’t so sure he could believe Lance’s sudden switches to happiness anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that!!
> 
> pidge wont hate keith really, shes just a Protective Friend over lance lmao
> 
> i dont really have much else to say lmao, so ill shut up
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are super appreciated!<3


End file.
